Drinking and Love
by NarutoCraze
Summary: After a night of drinking, Kotetsu is out of it and his best friend, Izumo, thinks it's best for him to sleep it off at his apartment. However, buried feelings come out after a little Sake's been in. [OneShot] Kotetsu x Izumo


**Drinking and Love**

**by**

**NarutoCraze**

**Author's notes: **_I do not own _Naruto_. This is my very first Yaoi of any sort, so feedback is encouraged and appreciated! Thank you _

* * *

The nighttime air was cool as it hit Kotetsu Hagane's flushed, drunken face. It felt good though; it was so hot inside the bar, he needed to cool off somewhere.

He stumbled outside, leaning against the cold wall. He didn't_ mean _to have so many shots of Sake; in fact, Kotetsu had never been much of a drinker. He usually didn't have the stomach for it. But for some reason tonight, the mood just hit him. He just started out with one order of Sake, downed it quickly, and pushed the small glass aside.

It dizzied him for a few seconds, causing blood to flow straight to his head. Today had just been one of those days where everything was fucked up; in fact, a few more shots would probably make it a little better, and so he took a few more. And those few more led to just a couple more. And those couple more led to "Well, I've had this many; might as well keep it going 'til I puke now".

And now, here he was: outside in the cool air, leaning up against the wall, drunk out of his mind.

"Kotetsu?" a familiar voice called out.

"Izumo," Kotetsu laughed drunkly, "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Izumo smiled amused. "I thought you didn't drink?"

"Yeah well," he drifted off, stumbling from the wall. Izumo leaped forward, catching his best friend on his shoulder. His body was so warm, probably due to all the alcohol he had in his body, but still...

_Snap out of it, Izumo_, he thought inwardly. _What's wrong with you?_

"Ohhh Izumo!" Kotetsu moaned, struggling alongside, his arm tossed over Izumo's neck as he felt his friend's other hand around his waist for support. "I think...I had a just a little too much to drink."

"Yeah, I think you did, too," he grunted, having most of his friend's weight on him. Sure, Kotetsu wasn't that big of a guy, but still...he sure as hell wasn't a Kakashi, lean and light as a feather.

"You carrying me all the way back to my apartment?" Kotetsu asked, his speech slightly slurred.

"No way," Izumo replied, "You live halfway across the village from here. I don't even know how the hell _you_ were planning on getting home without passing out in the middle of the street-"

"Yeah, I guess I kind of overdid it a little, huh?" Kotetsu drunkingly chuckled.

"A little," Izumo replied simply. "You can just stay at my place. There's no way I can haul your heavy drunk ass across the village in the middle of the night and have enough energy for missions tomorrow."

"Aw, aren't you a sweetheart?" Kotetsu replied playfully, "Taking me in like this."

"Yeah," Izumo said monotonously. _If only you knew..._

Finally at Izumo's apartment, the had made it. He had a time dragging Kotetsu up three flights of stairs to get to his place. He kept stumbling and tripping, and actually dropped his friend one time, but they both got a laugh out of it.

Opening the door, he led Kotetsu into the dark, hand still around his waist, to the couch. He quickly turned on a small lamp, took a deep breath, and fell to the floor.

"You sure are a lot of work when you're drunk," he said smiling, kicking playfully at Kotetsu's foot that hung limply off his couch.

"Yeah," Kotetsu replied quietly. The alcohol was starting to wear off, as were its effects were beginning to kick in. "Hey Izumo?"

"What?"

"What were you doing out so late anyway?"

Silence. Kotetsu waited. "You asleep already?"

"Well, I was going to get some bread for in the morning because I'm out. But then I saw you."

"Oh," Kotetsu said, almost in a disappointed tone.

Silence again. "So you don't mind me staying?"

"Of course not."

"Hey Izumo?" Kotetsu said, leaning halfway off the couch to see his best friend lying in the floor. He studied him for a brief second, his eyes running quickly down, then up his body, then meeting Izumo's eyes, only to turn away just as quick.

_Thank Godaime it's not well-lit in here. Or he might have caught me..._There in the floor, Izumo lied stretched out, one leg flat against the floor while the other was half-way bent up, with one hand rested atop; the other hand was tucked behind his head, tangled in Izumo's long hair. His stomach was completely flat, but Kotetsu could see it move as his tight chest rose up and down with every breath. And his face: Izumo had a boyish face, a smirking expression with a touch of innocence.

This wasn't the first time Kotetsu had noticed his friend's features. However, it was the first time he found them so...so _attractive_. He felt his heart speed up when his eyes searched Izumo. He had this feeling...this strong feeling that had never stayed so long before. Sure, he felt it before, but usually it faded as quickly as it came. But this time...it wasn't fading.

He could feel the blood draining from his head to another place.

_Oh God no. What am I? A fucking twelve year-old? I gotta calm down, think of something else, quick..._

"What?" he heard Izumo ask quietly, rising up as he propped himself on one arm, closing the distance between them. Silence. "What?" Izumo asked more sternly now. Still silence. "What, Kotetsu-"

But he wasn't able to finish his thoughts. Before he knew it, Kotetsu had grabbed his head quickly, thrusting his face against Izumo's as their lips met roughly. But Kotetsu quickly let go, laying back against the couch to distance himself from Izumo, his face now red with embarrassment.

Izumo sat back, trying to catch him breath at the surprise. _He just kissed me. He just kissed me_, was all he could think.

"I'm sorry," Kotetsu whispered, closing his eyes tightly, as if he was waiting to be scolded. "I shouldn't have done that. You're probably disgusted now. I'm sorry, Izumo."

Izumo quickly leapt from his knees to the couch, pulling Kotetsu's body against his. They roughly handled each other, their lips mashing together. Their tongues swirled around each other's, tasting the sweetness. Kotetsu yanked at the buttons on Izumo's shirt, pulling the shirt roughly off him. Meanwhile, Izumo worked at unbuttoning Kotetsu's pants, his hand occasionally running up and down the crotch area.

Finally, the achieved their goal and both were naked and glistening, sweat dropping as their bodies worked together. By the end, they were both completely out of energy, as well as out of breath. They laid side by side on the floor, breathing hard. Izumo laid his hand on his own chest, as Kotetsu ran his hand through his own hair.

It was awkward now. In a silent agreement, they each decided to occupy themselves with something else. Izumo got up first, slipping back in to his pants quickly and headed into his bathroom to take a shower. Kotetsu, too, got dressed and sat back on the couch, pondering at the event that had taken place. He could hear Izumo starting the water in the shower.

It's not that he regretted what had happened, it's just...it felt awkward. What were they suppose to do now, but go on about their ways. And so that was that.

Kotetsu pulled himself from the couch slowly, still being a little sore. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. No answer, so he knocked and then slowly opened the door.

"Izumo?" he called out over the running water.

"Hold on," Izumo replied, shutting off the water. He opened the curtain, expecting to see Kotetsu standing in the bathroom. Instead, he found a half-opened door and still no face of Kotetsu. Izumo wrapped a towel around his waist and reached for the door. Kotetsu looked down, his face slightly reddening.

"I was just gonna tell you I'm heading out now. I think I can make it to my apartment okay."

"Oh," Izumo replied simply, "Okay."

"Thanks for..."Kotetsu paused, wary about his wording. Izumo blushed. "For taking me in, you know..."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Okay," Kotetsu replied awkwardly. "Well, I'll get going then." He turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Hey Kotetsu," Izumo called out.

"Yeah?"

"See you tomorrow?"

Kotetsu smiled. "Sure."


End file.
